For a Better Future: Book One
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: This is a story about Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, and two other characters traveling back in time. To the time of the Marauders. They are assigned to bring seven special books, in order to change the future.HG/RL, LL/SB, GW/HP, LE/JP, SS/OC, DM/OC, FL/AP, LM/NB, NL/AB. There will be other character pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know what your all thinking. Another one! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I have been thinking about this one forever now, and really hope you guys like it. This is one when, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Neville, and my two made up characters, Arianna and Taliah, all go back to the Marauders Era. They take the Harry Potter books with them, and read those with some certain people. This will be really different than what I'm used to. **

**Now, in this one, there will be Hermione/Remus, (Oh, how I love them!) Ginny/Harry, (Duh!) Sirius/Luna (I think they are so cute!) Severus/Taliah, Arianna/Draco, Neville/Amelia, (Bones.) and Alice/Frank. I think that covers all of them, but I might add more later... oh! Of course! Lucius/Narcissia. By the way, in the story it doesn't have a cover story for them to use. I didn't make one up, because I figured Kingsley and Minnie could have done that for them. **

**I am trying to update my other stories... well, okay, somewhat. **

**All Belongs to The Queen. Except Arianna, and Taliah, they are mine. Everything bold is J.K.'s and everything in normal is mine.**

**:)**

* * *

_**Chapter One: How It All Began**_

* * *

"Do you remember the time when Draco was turned into that bouncing ferret!?" Hermione said in between bouts of laughter.

"Oh, yes, I remember that. Didn't you go down someone's pants Draco?" Harry asks with a mischievous glint in his eye. This just caused another round of laughs.

Draco Malfoy, seventeen years of age today, was blushing furiously, glaring at everyone in the room said, "Yes. I did. I saw things that no fourteen year old boy should ever see... you see, Crouch Jr. put me down Chang's pants. She was wet. It was nasty." This causing more laughter, he just rolled his eyes and continued, "Dammit! Is today pick on Draco day? Because, I thought it was my birthday!"

"Awww, baby, don't pout, it is pick on Draco day, but you know we love you!" His fiance, Alianna, said smiling at him. He rolls his eyes, but kisses her softly. Suddenly everyone stops laughing and the girls, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione, and Anna's sister Taliah are cooing, while the boys look like they're going to puke. This makes Draco and Anna pull apart, chuckling at everyone's antics. Anna pushes a strand of purple, and red hair behind her ear. Draco had met Arianna in his time being an auror, he was sent to America, to find a community of Witches and Wizards. He found Arianna, and fell in love with her at first glance. She is a metamorphmagus, but her usual attire is purple,black and red hair,with side bangs, big brown eyes with a silver glint, thick black eyelashes, and skin as pale and translucent as Draco's.

In Draco's opinion she was as bright as Hermione, as beautiful as a sunset on the beach, and as perfect as... well... you get the point.

Hermione and Luna looked at the two beaming with happiness. Ron had gotten together with Hermione, but had broken up with her that Halloween. She, Luna, and Anna later found out that he had been cheating on her with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and many other girls. Hermione was very upset at first, but Draco's mum had told her that it was one less heartbreak she had to go through.

Hermione had readily agreed, and everyone had thrown a party for her. She is now single, and more happy than she ever was with Ron.

Harry cut of all ties with Ron, because Hermione was always been a sister to him. Harry does still have to work with his ex-best friend, but tries to ignore him whenever possible.

Ginny had hexed her brother, and just like her husband, cut off all ties with him. She is still close with her other brothers, except Percy, whom she hates, and her deceased older brother Fred. She and her mum had a row, when Ginny hexed Ron, and they eventually stopped talking. She talks to her father sometimes, though.

Neville had gained a level of sureness, and self-confidence. He is now very strong, kind, and had just recently quit his job as an Auror, and was looking for another job. He was hoping to become the herbology teacher, but wasn't all too sure. He had became close friends with Luna, and they have developed the sort of relationship Hermione and Harry have. She would do anything for him, and vice-versa. He just got over a break up with Hannah Abbott, because she said she found someone else. Turns out that "someone else" was Cormac Mclaggen.

Taliah is Anna's little sister. She has big blue eyes, he mothers, long wavy brown hair, but the same pale skin. Anna is a metamorphosis, but Taliah isn't. Taliah prefers to go by the name Tally, just like Arianna prefers to go by the name Anna, and is close friends with all of the people in the room.

When Tally had first found out that Harry Potter was a new friend of hers, she was ecstatic. Harry had grown to love her as a younger sibling, like how he loves Luna, or Hermione. (Which seriously irks Hermione, as she is the older one.)

Luna had become very close to Neville, and Draco, and was a very good friend to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Anna, and Tally. She was confident, but not too cocky, beautiful, but not full of herself, caring, loyal, kind, and determined. She knew some people thought her crazy, and she didn't care. She was loyal to her friends, and loved almost everyone she met.

They were all sitting sharing stories, when Kingsley Shacklebolt, accompanied by Minerva Mcgonagall, came in by the floo. Luna and Hermione looked up worried, but Kingsley smiled at them. "Who wants a hug?" He said in his deep voice. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny all hopped up. They ran over to him, and he pulled them into a big bear hug.

Harry walked up and shook his hand, along with Neville and Draco. "Hey Kings." The boys said at the same time. He smiled warmly at Tally and Anna, for he knew them, but wasn't as close to them as he was to the others. Minerva cleared her throat. "We came here for a reason Kingsley." He nods and looks at each and everyone.

He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. Everyone else followed in suit, with confused looks on their faces. "We don't like how this war turned out. We recieved news, that there is another horcrux. We need you all to go back in time, to the year 1977, to stop this from ever happening. I need you all to read these seven books, to certain people of your choice. You can save Harry's parents, you can stop this war from ever happening, you can change the future. Please." He ends pleadingly looking at all of them.

Everyone looks at him in shock. Harry is the first to recover, and he says, "Well. I'm not going to let this bastard win. Let's get going." Luna looks at him and smiles, then she nods her affirmative and agrees readily.

Neville agrees next, and slowly the whole room agrees. "You all are great people. I am very proud of each and every one of you." Kingsley says. "Hermione, do you still have that time turner from your third year. I know you never returned it to me."Minerva states from her red plush chair. Hermione nods and goes to the other side of the room where her beaded bag is lying. She digs around inside for it, until she finds her golden time turner. She puts it around her neck, and then gets a piece of parchment and a quill. "Okay. So, who do we want to read the books to?" Neville is first to say whom he thinks.

"My mum and dad, and Harry's mum and dad. They were all supposedly great Aurors, except Harry's mum who was a healer." Hermione nods and writes the names down.

"My father says that he wasn't a Death Eater until right before the war. My mum says that she didn't join until she was forced. We could add them to the list. Both of them never actually wanted to be Death Eaters." Draco says and Hermione writes those names down as well.

"We could do Sirius, Remus, and Sirius' brother Regulus, and Snape?" Harry suggests. Hermione nods and puts them down as well.

"Well. We have to do Dumbledore, and Minerva of course. We should also do Amelia Bones." Luna says and Hermione writes them all down. "We can always ask Dumbledore for more people he wants." Hermione says and they all nod.

They all give out last minute hugs, and Hermione puts the seven books, and piece of parchment with the names on it, in her bag. When Hermione looks up, Luna is on the far right, with Neville's arm hooked around hers. Ginny is next, with her arms hooked through Neville, and Harry. Then it's Tally, then Anna, then Draco. He's holding out his arm as in to say, "Let's go, shall we?" Hermione grasps his arm, and starts to turn the time turner.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10.

They then land right outside Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**So... what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wish you were J.K. Rowling? (I know I do.) I hope you all like it, but if you don't, please just tell me in a nice way. Thank you! **

**T.E.U.I.D.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Everyone

**Hey guys! I am going to make every chapter a different POV, I think it will be really cool. I am soooooo sorry about not updating in FOREVER, but, I was busy with RL. See, my mom got married on July 6th, and then my cousin had her baby (So cute!) Then, my uncle got stationed to Japan, but decided not to go, so him and my aunt got this ADORABLE puppy instead, (To bad the live in a different state!) and then I went to a Bruno Mars concert! (YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY! It was so cool!) Then, I got school supplies, and started middle school... so yeah, I have been B-U-S-Y, thanks again for R&Ring! I love you all.**

**On with the show... **

_**Chapter two: Meeting Everyone pt.1**_

Hermione's POV

I gasp when I see where we land. Hogwarts. My home away from home. I grasp Draco's hand like a lifeline and pull us into the building. We all run to the headmaster's office looking like a rope. We arrive outside the gargoyle and I realize I have no idea what the password could be. I look down the "line" to Harry and see him letting go of Ginny, in order to walk to the gargoyle. "He likes sweets so..." He pauses, a look of the utmost concentration on his face.

"Bertie Botts." Nothing.

"Chocolate Frogs." Again, nothing.

"Liquorice Wands."

"Pixie Sticks."

"Acid Pops."

"Bat Bloods soup?"

"Cauldron Cakes?"

"Crystallized Pineapple?"

"Oh, come on!" Tally says impatiently.

"Uh..." He looks to me for help, and I spout the first wizarding candy I can think of.

"Treacle Fudge." Finally, it opens, revealing a hidden staircase leading toward the Headmaster's Office.

Harry sighs and goes back to grab Ginny's hand. We all separate, and the couples grab each others hands. I walk up the stairs first and knock on the door. "Come in." The voice of Albus Dumbledore says, and I can hear Draco and Harry's breath catch. I open the door, and we all file in.

"Well, hello there. I'm afraid I don't recognize any of you." He says warily. I take the liberty of speaking, and sit in the seat across from him. "Sir, we are from the year 1999. We came back to change the future." He still looks wary, so I bite my lip, trying to come up with some way of showing him. "Sir, I could tell you something only you would know." Harry says stiffly from behind the chair. Dumbledore nods and Harry sighs. "Tom Riddle has seven horcruxes." Dumbledore's eyes widen and he nods.

"Do any of you have the mark?" He asks suspiciously. All of us shake our heads except Draco. He walks up to the Headmaster's desk and drops his head. "I-I do sir. I was forced to take it. My father was in the inner circle, and my mother could never protect me. But, then I didn't want to be a death eater, and secretly fought for the light." Dumbledore's eyes narrow at Draco and slowly he nods. "I believe you. All of you. Now, what do you need to do?" I sigh in relief and begin to explain about there being another horcrux. His eyes widen slightly and he nods.

I then explain how we have seven books, and how we need to read them to certain people. I get the list out of my bag and hand it to him. He reads it and nods once again. "I think we should also add Dorea and Charlus Potter. What do you think?" We all nod and he stands up. "Where do you think we should do this." Before I can answer Draco does. "The Room Of Requirement would be good, sir." Dumbledore nods and gestures for us all to follow him.

We get to the ROR a little while later and I walk past the wall three times thinking of a room where no one can find us, a room where we can have rooms for everyone who is going to stay with us, a dining area, and an area where we can all sit and read the books. I also ask for a room in which if someone needs to let out their frustrations. "You all wait in there, except Mister..." He trails off looking at Harry in question. "Oh, sorry sir, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Dumbledore nods. "Except you, and Miss..." He trails off again looking at me this time. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." He nods and the others all walk into the room.

* * *

"You two follow me." The Headmaster says, and we both follow him looking at each other questioningly. "Stay out here." He says, and that's when I realize we're standing outside of the Great Hall. We look at each other and I grab his hand, biting my lip. He comes back out a few minutes later followed by four boys. I hear Harry's breath catch as he sees them. I now realize who they are. James Potter, obviously the one who looks just like Harry, Sirius Black, the one with the curly black hair, and brown eyes, the ladies man, and finally the last one. I hear my own breath catch as I see him.

Brown hair, a little long in the back, brown eyes, deep enough to swallow me whole. This boy,I realize now who it is. Remus Lupin. He's looking downwards, his eyes cast on the floor, in a shy manner. When Dumbledore stops, Sirius bumps into James. James glares at Sirius, and Sirius turns to me. He then winks. I raise my eyebrows unimpressed, and Harry and James chuckled next to me at Sirius shocked face. "I must be getting the others we need. Miss Granger, why don't you stay with me. Mister Potter," Both James and Harry look up, Dumbledore chuckles, and I smile. "Mister Harry Potter, take them to the ROR, we should be there shortly." Harry nods and Sirius, Remus, and James follow him, looking at each other with confused looks.

I look to Dumbledore, and see he's already gone back into the great hall. I shrug and wait for him to come back, leaning against the wall.

I hear light footsteps come up beside me, and I turn to look at the person. "Who are you?" The person asks curiously. I study his face for a few moments before I finally realize who he is. Strong-jawed, brown hair, brown eyes, broad shouldered, Frank Longbottom, Neville's father. "Hermione Granger. You're Frank, are you not?" I ask with a smile, and he eyes me warily.

"So, what if I am?" He replies suspiciously, after a moment of silence.

"So, if you are, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you to stay with me." He looks at me with even more suspicion. "I'll stay, but that doesn't mean I trust you." I shrug, and at that moment Dumbledore comes out, followed by what looks like Alice Prewett, short brown hair, big brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. Her face brightens as she sees Frank and she runs over to him giving him a peck on the cheek. Behind her looks is Lily Evans, with her auburn hair, bright green eyes, and bright smile.

Next to her is someone whom I've never seen. She has short curly brown hair, with blonde strips in it. She has big brown eyes, and thick black eyelashes. I think mentally of the list, and see that this must be Amelia Bones.

A little ways behind her is a boy with shaggy black hair, big brown eyes, and Slytherin robes. I then realize the boy I'm looking at is fifteen year old Regulus Black. Next to him is a boy with coal black eyes, greasy black hair, and an abnormally large nose. He too is wearing Slytherin robes. Behind him is a boy with blonde hair, pale skin, grey-blue eyes, and a sneer on his pointed face. He is holding the hands of a woman looking like a porcelain doll, with long blonde hair, like silk,and big sparkling blue eyes. I knew both of them the moment they walk out. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

They all walk out, and Dumbledore gestures for me to lead the way. I get off the wall I was leaning on and walk toward the ROR.

When we arrive at the wall I stop them all from going any further. They all look at me as if I were crazy, except Professor Dumbledore. I walk in front of the brick wall three times thinking of the room I designed earlier. It opens, revealing a door. Gasps could be heard amongst the people behind me. I open the door and they all file in, except Dumbledore. "I am going to go and get Professor Mcgonagall." He states, and turns before I can say anything. I roll my eyes and shut the door. Lily, and Amelia immediately walk over to the Marauders, eager to get away from the Slytherins. I roll my eyes at their antics and sit down on the only open seat, next to Remus.

"Okay, I'm sure you all want to know who we are, and why we're here. But, I'm not saying anything until Minerva and Professor Dumbledore get here."

Everyone nods, and Remus looks down at me. "Can I please have a name?" He murmurs and I smile. This was not the sad werewolf I know in the future. "Alright, but don't tell anyone. I'm Hermione Granger." He smiles down at me and then says, "I'm Remus." I nod and turn back to everyone to see Harry looking at me with a wide smile.

I wink at him and then the door opens revealing Professors Mcgonagall and Dumbledore, followed by two people. A man with black messy hair, and dancing hazel eyes, and a woman with long brown hair, and wide brown eyes. Oh, these must be Charlus and Helena Potter, James's parents, and Harry's grandparents.

"Okay, now we can start." Harry says with a smile. Everyone from the future grins at him, because we all know how happy he is to be with his family. I nod and speak first. "Well. My name is Hermione Granger." They all smile and Sirius winks at me again. I roll my eyes at him, but can't help smiling. So, this is the younger Sirius... what a flirt.

I point to Harry next and say, "That's Harry Potter," then "Ginny Potter," and "Luna Loovegood," who is sitting next to Sirius... "Neville Longbottom," At the place next to Amelia Bones, "Draco Malfoy,and his fiance Arianna Williams," I look more closely at Anna and see she's sleeping on Draco, him stroking her hair and occasionally kissing her head. "Last, Taliah, but she prefers Tally, and Arianna prefers Anna." Everyone nods and I see Snape staring at Tally with a small smile. "So, you're probably wondering why we're here. We're from the year 1999."

Everyone gasps. "But that's not..." Sirius starts, "Unless you're all..." Lily says next. "Time Travelers." Remus says from next to me with a curious look on his face. "That'd mean you know all of us! So, are we cool? Wait does that mean one of you is our kid-"

"Shut up Sirius!" Regulus shouts from next to Snape. Sirius glares at Regulus and Regulus glares back. "No, really. You were incredibly annoying." Tally says from her spot on the chair. I look at her position with raised eyebrows. She is laying sprawled on the chair with her legs hanging over on side, and her head on the other, with her arms spread out on either side of her head.

"You are so unladylike." Anna and I say at the same time looking at Tally. Tally rolls her eyes and burps, just to irk us. Anna and I look at the others for help but find the newcomers looking on with disgust, laughter, or just plain nothing. I look at Draco and see he's laughing really hard, so Anna and I glare at him and he immediately stops laughing. The same goes for Harry and Neville. Then I look at Tally with a scowl. "You're not going to stop are you?" She shrugs and shakes her head. I groan in defeat and just look back to the newcomers.

"Sorry, we get like that sometimes. Back to what I saying. We're all from the future, and we are all seventeen except Anna and I. We're eighteen..." I trail off and Harry uses the chance to speak. "We know some of you in the future, and some of you we know of. You'll find out who, and when, in the first book. Yes, I said book. We all were assigned to bring books by Kingsley Shacklebolt, a good friend of ours, you all might know him actually-"

"Anyways," Luna interrupts softly, with her dreamy voice. "We have brought books back that are all about Harry and his wonderful life." At this everyone from the future starts laughing. The others look at us as if we're crazy, so Draco stops laughing and clear his throat to continue. "As you will see, Harry did not have the most amazing life. Any questions before we start?"

James nods and looks at Harry. "Are you my kid?" I smile and speak before Harry can. "Depends. Who are you dating?" He immediately grabs Lily's hand and I smile. "Then yes. He is yours, and Lily's." Lily gasps and her hand flies to her mouth. "You-you're mine... and James's." She says looking at Harry wide-eyed. He nods with a wary look on his face, until she runs up to him and hugs him, at which he hugs her back teary-eyed. "So, why would he have such a horrible life if he's James and Lily's?" Sirius and Remus ask at the same time. Everyone from the future glares at the bag in my hand and I pull out the books. "You will find out why, in the third one. As of now, we better start reading. Who wants to read first?" Draco says looking back up at everyone. "I will." Alice says from next to Frank. I hand her the first one and she begins to read.

**Okay, next chapter: I PROMISE WILL BE UPDATED TODAY, AND I WILL ALSO MAKE IT THEIR FIRST ONE WHERE THEY ARE READING!**

**Love you all,**

**T.E.U.I.D.**


End file.
